Most available decking systems require the use of heavy equipment for their in situ construction, and also require the preparation of substantial foundations or footings. In most situations, and certainly in environmentally sensitive situations, these requirements cause significant damage to the surrounding areas.
Additionally, many areas in which such decking systems are required are irregular in terms of terrain, and introduce planning difficulties where a flat surface is required over undulating features. In particular, laying paths, tracks or boardwalks through wetland areas requires careful planning and mapping to ensure the various components of the path are constructed correctly, whilst even a small margin of error can cause significant construction difficulties.
In general, traditional decking systems are subject to much error in such situations, with subsequent wastage of materials and delays in construction.
Furthermore, many of the environments in which such decking is required are quite harsh and will rapidly erode and damage traditional decking materials such as timber and steel. Concrete and cement, which thus become preferred materials, have typically been avoided for such decking systems due to a perception of them being difficult to use due to their weight and inflexibility in connection and securing techniques.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide an improved modular decking system which overcomes, or at least partly alleviates, the abovementioned difficulties.